The invention relates to a process for the production of a long-life food product comprising at least one vegetable and/or at least one fruit and to a food product obtained by this process.
Conventional methods for preserving food products, such as vegetables, include, in particular, sterilization in cans, acidification in brine or immersion in vinegar or oil for example. The traditional products obtained by these processes include, in particular, vegetables, such as socalled tinned green peas and carrots, sauerkraut or stewed turnips, condiments such as gherkins or onions in vinegar and mushrooms or artichoke hearts in oil for example.
To prevent the organoleptic and/or physical properties of food products from deteriorating by sterilization of the food products by prolonged heat treatment at temperatures above 100.degree. C. or by addition of preservatives, such as salt, acetic acid or benzoic acid, Great Britain Patent Specification No. 1,239,765 proposes a process in which a ferment of lactic bacteria is applied to the inner surface of a glass container, a food product is heat-treated at 60.degree. to 120.degree. C. and is then introduced into the container at that temperature, the container is sealed and rapidly cooled to a fermentation temperature, incubated for the time necessary for fermentation to take place and then cooled to ambient temperature. This process is difficult to control and vegetables thus prepared have an acidic flavour.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,771, fermented vegetables of the vegetables-in-brine type, better known in English as "pickles", are prepared by rapid fermentation which eliminates the need to use a brine. The pickles thus obtained have an adequate flavour, colour and texture and may be used as condiments.
According to European Patent Application Publication No. 368 603, food products, particularly fillings based on meat and cheese for flaky pastry which keep for long periods at ambient temperature, are prepared by heat treatment at a temperature above 70.degree. C., pH adjustment to 4.3-5.4, more particularly by addition of lactic acid, adjustment of their water activity to a value of preferably below 0.92 and packing in an inert atmosphere in sealed packs.